


Drugs aren't the way to cope

by Missezzedud



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice, redhood and arsenal
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd mentioned, Redhood and the outlaws - Freeform, Rehab, Roy Harper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missezzedud/pseuds/Missezzedud
Summary: Roy Harper has just got out of rehab and decides to go back to the outlaws but before that Oliver Queen decides to drop by.It's been a while since he's seen the outlaws Jason has a new team what has changed since he left for rehab?





	1. Part 1 - leaving rehab

" -arper ... Mr harper...Mr-" 

"I'm here sorry," he began before coughing, " I... I guess, well um...look! sometimes I just go to places that I don't want to go to I can't control it I'm sorry. Wait I already said that I guess I lost track of my thoughts annddd now I'm rambling. I'm- sorry carry on," Roy awkwardly said before rubbing the back of his neck "it's okay," she smiled " let's talk about that place shall we ?," now Roy didn't want to go to that place, that horrible, horrible place in his mind but instead of saying no thanks I'm not feeling up to it todaylike any normal human being would he instead said "yea sure...,".

That was two weeks ago. Friday the seventh of May to be exact. A lot has happened in those two weeks Roy has left rehab, moved city and made improvements to his old costume. But was nine months enough time for Roy to go back out there? Well, he was about to find out.

Grabbing his bow he remembered his time with Oliver back when he was speedy...

-flashback-

" OLI- I mean Greenarrow, WHERE ARE YOU !," Roy shouted before running after the man before jumping in the air and shooting an arrow in the man's T-shirt,sticking him to the wall. " I see why they call you Speedy," the man said quietly before Oliver knocked him out . " good work chum! " Oliver began before messing with his hair " but remember no names on the field " Oliver began to laugh just as they started to hug each other. For the first time. 

\-----

Roy began to laugh remembering the good times before the drugs before the arguments. He and Oliver haven't talked in a good year for those very reasons and Roy was wondering how his old man was. Did he and Dinah get married yet? Do they have children? 

well lucky for him he was about to get that question answered asOliver swung down in front of him. " Roy," he began " Is that you?" Roy moved his feet slightly on the ground ." Yeah yeah, it's me, fresh out of rehab and all," Oliver stood completely still, still shocked about how his former sidekick was standing here so tall and brave. No longer the little boy but a man. He sometimes forgets just how far time had gone.

"How are you, I'm sorry I fire-" Oliver quickly states before getting interrupted "look it's in the past alright I want to forget it I'm leaving town I just ... I just wanted to see how you are," the tension in the air was thick and the two began talking. For the first time in years, everything was peaceful hell even the rain stopped. 

They talked for hours even stoping a few crimes together, just like the good old days with Green arrow and speedy. 

After a good dew hours and dawn approaching Roy but into his burger that Oliver had just bought him " Fangs I'm sohry I was nu Drgs " Oliver looked at him disgusted " don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting," Roy laughed before swallowing. " I said I'm sorry for the drugs, I was an asshole but I'm better now ," he looked away before noticing an arm on his shoulder "it's okay I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I hope someone was though "he pleaded " don't worry ollie I wasn't alone I had Jason and I know hey! - don't look at me like that he's not that bad once you get to know him" Roy thought for a moment he really missed the outlaws and couldn't wait to get back to them. Noticing his look Oliver spoke up "go, come on I'll drive you to the airport," and with that Oliver and Roy was reunited again and Roy began his journey back to his old friends ... the outlaws. 


	2. Back with the outlaws

"Jason wake up Jason !," Jason turned from where he slept to find the body of the tall alluring body of the Amazonian who was looking quite angry with him. *Sighing* he got up from his sleepless slumber and rubbed his eyes before speaking "what?" She rolled her eyes before telling Jason about the intruder she's got tied up downstairs. "Hahaha!" Jason lefter before shaking his head (this was so common of Artemis that he just knew this would be worth the 3 am wake up call). The two continued walking before reaching the kitchen Jason spoke as he turned on the light "right haha which unlucky sou-," he stepped back shocked at what he found in front of him. Who was it? Well, it was not over than Roy Harper Todd up asleep on a chair. Roy Harper a man Jason hadn't seen in months, his best friend ...his family. Jason ran over "ROY!" He shouted before remembering he was asleep so he quietly undid his ropes and picked him up to Settle him on there less than comfortable couch. ------------------ "WHAT THE F-," Roy jumped up throwing his body around before falling off the couch. Jason bursts into the room shocked before sighing and smiling sadly "hey Roy..." Roy turns finding his best friend standing there he smiles and stands up looking him in the eye standing so close he can feel his breath on his cheek. An eternity feels like it's gone by before both the men laugh and hug ." Wow, jay!" Roy starts " have you gotten even taller !". Jason stops thinking for a moment before laughing. "Oh Roy," He cups Roy's cheek " where have you been, are you okay?" Roy looks down ashamed "I'm better,". -Jason's pov- I don't get why Roy feels so ashamed of going to rehab I wish my mum had half the strength that Roy does. I'll have to tell him that because I know that's what he needs and if he's going to join the team again I want him to be the best version of himself -general pov- "Roy," Jason begins "there's nothing to be ashamed off, " Roy looks down sadly before starting to quietly talk "I just wish," he croaks "I just wish I didn't need to go to rehab," he ends before putting his head in his hands. Roy and Jason finish there heartwarming conversation with Jason putting a hand on Roy's back rubbing his back "come on," he laughs "there are some people I want you to meet," Jason says before smiling. "ARTEMIS, BIZARRO," Jason shouts as Artemis and bizarro enter the room. "Smal red Jayson !" Bizarro smiles before running to give Roy a bone-crushing hug Jason laughs before telling them his names Roy and how he was a member of the outlaws a long time ago." Your the idiot I caught last night," Artemis rolls her eyes. "And you," Roy winks "are gorgeous," everyone laughs and Jason welcomes Roy back to the team. With Roy back to the team a lot of change was about to happen and everyone could not wait especially Roy as he grins menacingly the fun had just began...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks I might make more of these little one shots
> 
> OR A SEIRES IDK


End file.
